


As you wish.

by MartyBrit23



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Kinky, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, handcuffs (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyBrit23/pseuds/MartyBrit23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Readers birthday and Sebastian is here to make a wish comd true. He ties her up and blindfolds her and eats her out for an our.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya I saw a porn video and was like 'yep I gotta write something that is this porn video'

It was your birthday and Sebastian was going to make sure you had fun on your birthday. He had put a sign outside your chambers that explained you were going to be unavailable for the next hour and that no one, not even the king, was aloud in unless it was an urgent emergency that needed your immediate attention.  
Bash crawled into your bed after locking the doors and smiled, hovering above you and gently kissing her cheeks, forehead, and chin to wake you up. ''Good morning Birthday Girl.'' Bash spoke softly, gently sliding his hands down your sides and smiled. You groaned a little and wrapped your arms around him.  
''I thought since it was my birthday I wouldn't have to get up today. But it seems I'm mistaken.'' You spoke, sitting up and running a hand through your hair. You looked at Bash and he had a mischievous look in his eyes. ''What do you have planned?'' You asked, smirking at him.  
''Do you trust me?''  
''Yes. But what do you have planned?''  
''The other night, while you were drunk, I asked you what your sexual fantasies were. You told me you wanted to be tied up with my face between your legs until you were too sore.'' Sebastian held up a few strands of strong silk in between his fingers and you blushed madly, looking at him wide eyed and mouth gaping.  
''Sebastian no, you don't have to do this.'' You explained, grasping his hand.  
''But I want to (Y/N). You know I have a fixation for going down on you.'' He spoke quietly and his voice was soothing and filled with a lust that would not easily go away. ''And it's your birthday. You need to relax and just let me take control for a little. Please.'' He gently cupped your cheek and looked into your eyes. You nodded and smiled at him, kissing him softly.  
Bash dropped the silk from his fingers and kissed you back softly, laying you on your back and started stripping you of your clothes until you were bare in just a bra, underwear, and stockings. ''I'm going to tie your arms above your head and blindfold you. I won't gag you but you will need to be quiet. A 'staw away' sign won't hold if it sounds like you're being murdered.'' He commented and you nodded and let him do as he pleased.  
The silk was soft around your wrists as your arms were above your head and tied to the headboard and Sebastian gently placed the bindfold around your eyes and made it just tight enough you could see. He sat in between your legs and the torture began.  
He started by kissing your thighs, licking them with the tip of his tongue into small patterns and gently kissed your cunt through the panties you had on. His warm breath made you quiver a little in anticipation. He gently blew air on your thighs were your skin met your panties before kissing the skin gently and kissed your core with more force this time, gently pressing his nose against your clit. It made you jerk your hips in which he kissed your thighs and looked up at you.  
''You're already turned on, aren't you?'' He spoke, lust in his voice. ''We haven't even started.'' He placed his mouth over your wetness and breathed out his hot breath before doing the same to your thighs. It had felt like hours already and he had only just begun to slip your panties off. He was quick, though on his defense he had stripped you bare multiple times and had mastered the skill of removing your panties. Cold air quickly surrounded your heat, making you close your legs.  
Sebastian chuckled and spread your legs and slid between, blowing hot air onto your moist cunt which made you whine and moan at the sensation of it. One small lick up your click with the tip of his tongue made you jerk your hips. He blew air over your cunt and hicky covered thighs before kissing the sides of your cunt. not yest touching your folds. You figured this wouldn't just be him eating you out. This was going to be torture. He licked up and down the sides of your cunt and thighs and would ever so gently brush his tongue against your folds and clit and this was driving you mad. You hooked your legs around his arms a bit and you wanted him closer.  
''I bet you want my tongue to slide deep inside you, give you that sweet relief from all this.'' He teased before going back to his menstruations. You were whinning and begging under your breath for more from him. ''I enjoy hearing you whimper and moan for me.'' His voice was deeper and if you could see, you know his eyes would be dialted and look animalistic almost. His tongue did quick kitchen lips ontop of your folds and it felt better, but not enough for what you really wanted.  
Suddenly his mouth was on you, but it wasn't your cunt. It was were your thighs met your pelvic and he sucked. Your cunt was on fire and you needed Sebastian to do the same to your clit. He did it to the otherside and did it a few more times before gently sucking above your clit on the mold and moved his tongue like he would on your click, purposefully teasing you and telling you what you would hopefully feel later. He gently dipped the tip of his tongue in between your folds but it wasn't enough to satisfy you. He went back to sucking on the joint between the pelvic and thighs on both sides, and each time you wanted to clench your legs and pull him closer to your cunt, but he wouldn't let you. Your hips jerked and your pussy quivered.  
He continued on like this for a while and you were a mess. Your mouth was gaping open with drool on the side and you let out quiet moans and whimpers for him. What must of been 8 minutes of just doing that, he came up and smirked. ''You're dripping wet. I've barely touched your pussy.'' He left cat licks and long strides up your pussy, just enough to set off sparks but not enough to satisfy you. He teased you and sucked on the sides until your legs were up, knee's in the air and feet on the bed.  
''God damn it Sebastian, please please stop teasing me like this.'' You begged.  
''Is that begging I hear? I like the sound of you begging for me.'' You knew he was smirking as he licked your sides and sucked on them and you were beggging more and more. He truly was a bastard.

He moved away from you and brought your legs together and started to gently lick your cunt. With your legs closed he couldn't tase you, right? Wrong. He was still teasing you and you were begging for more from him. You lifted your hips a little and he just placed a hand on your stomach to keep your body down.   
''Please.'' Please is what kept coming out of your mouth. You were lost in too much lust and want to actually get out the words you wanted.  
''I want you to beg.''  
''For gods sake I am Sebastian!''  
''I want you to be very specific with your words. Not just 'please' or the torture will go on.'' And please is all that came out of your mouth. So the torture continued on. You tried to move your cunt to his tongue but he was quick and advoided it. You decided to not play his game and became silent. You bit on your lip hard only to gasp loudly when you felt his mouth sucking on your core. It felt so good and so much relied and you were breathing heavy as he sucked at your folds. For the next 35 minutes, he sucked on your clit and moaned, leaving marks on your hips and edged you so close and he woukd pull away, gently licking at your clit, and repeat. You were whinning and moaning and you felt ready to explode with pleasure.   
''Now this time, I want you to hold off until you can no longer physically take it, then you may come.'' He growled out before he attacked your clit. His teeth gently grazed and his tongue was deep inside of you, licking your folds as he panted and hot breath was on your clit. You whined and moaned and were so lost in the pleasure. You were tugging at the silk restraints and grinding your cunt into his mouth.   
When you finally came, your back was arched and you gasped, letting out a silent scream of pleasure as wave after wave of pleasure overcame you and you panted for air, lowering onto the bed. After a few minutes, you felt Sebastian undo the restraints and the blindfold, handing you a cup of water. You drank from it and set it down, panting a little and your cheeks red.   
Bash's lips were plump and almost swollen as you kissed him gently and you could taste yourself on him. ''Now mu Queen, you have certain matters to attend to today.'' He spoke.

Throughout the day, you would see Sebastian and your eyes were always focused on his lips. God how you missed them between your legs.


End file.
